(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to license plate holders for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of securing a license plate holder within an aperture of a vehicle frame or bumper.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several vehicle license plate holders are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,996 issued on Aug. 21, 2012 by Ciabaszewski discloses a retractable license plate bracket system using lengthy parts attached to the frame of a vehicle. The Ciabaszewski disclosure requires the addition of many parts and the use of several points of attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,510 issued on Nov. 14, 1972 by Genyk et al discloses a spring and pivot system with an unusually high level of complexity. A plate is held under tension with a spring and presents a finger trap with a potential for personal injury to an installer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,053 issued on May 4, 2004 by Castro and assigned to Toyota discloses an artful hook and flange system, but the Toyota system works only with front bumpers having an air scoop. Drivers, as they mature, often eschew the air scoop look.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,758 issued on Jul. 13, 2010 by Beer et al and assigned to Porsche discloses an artful fastener system, but requires the use of a traditional face plate upon the front of a vehicle.